102 Klaine OneShots
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Just 102 Klaine one-shots, varying from happy to sad, humor and tragedy. One-shot number 4/Prompt number 1: When Blaine stays the night, the next morning Kurt is determined about him not using hair gel, even if he was to take it away himself...and use his puppydog eyes.
1. Tickle Fight

**Okay, so I'm not really sure what to say, so I'm just gonna give you guys some directions for this story. Most of these drabbles will probably take place in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3, but if it takes place in a different time, I will be sure to tell you...that's about it. Any questions you may have, ask away!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Tickle Fight._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were laying on the couch in Kurt's living room, Blaine's chest pressed against Kurt's back, and his head laying on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine was watching something on the TV while Kurt was reading a book. It was a perfect lazy day, filled with cuddling and lazy kisses.

That was, until one of Blaine's hand started moving without thought. It went from where it rested lazily on Kurt's hip and gently ran up Kurt's side. Kurt, who was only wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts on their lazy day, let out a small yelp and jumped, ending up rolling of the side of the couch and onto the floor. Blaine, shocked, just stared at him.

"What the hell, Blaine?" Kurt asked him, now sitting up on the floor, fixing his shirt.

Blaine blinked, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't...I'm not sure, exactly..." He just stared at Kurt, who stared back. Then, it clicked in Blaine's head. "Are you- Are you tickilish, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "No! I am not tickilish."

Blaine felt his the edges of his lips turn up in a small grin. "You are, you are tickilisish." Kurt's wide eyes turned into a small glare, crossing his arms over his chest, as if daring Blaine to do something. Challenge accepted.

Blaine sat up slightly, sending Kurt a childishly innocent look, an evil grin on his face. "Blaine, don't you da-ah!" Kurt was cut short by Blaine pushing himself off the couch and onto Kurt. Blaine, taking advantage of the surpise attack, he straddled Kurt's waist, managed to pin Kurt to the floor, using one hand to hold Kurt's hands above his head, while the other assaulted his stomach. "B-Blaine! Ahahahaha! S-stop it! I'm hahaha, g-going to ki-ill you!" The death threat didn't phase Blaine, who was enjoying this way too much. In the time he'd known Kurt, it was rare that Kurt laughed really hard, mostly he let out light chuckles. And while those always made Blaine's heart flutter, he did enjoy the sight of Kurt red in the face, laughing tears in his eyes.

"Okay, okay! St-stop! I c-an't breathe!" Blaine, chuckling, finally stopped the assault. He moved so he was sitting next to Kurt, who was gasping and still laughing, trying to recover. "You are a jerk." Kurt said, inbetween deep breaths and small laughs.

"I just love your laugh." Blaine said, leaning over and brushing some of Kurt's bangs out of his face. "You don't laugh like that a lot."

Kurt wiped his eyes, rubbing away some of the tears that were still there. "Well, I'll try to laugh more as long as you don't tickle me ever again."

Blaine tilted his head, as if thinking about it. "Hmm, you don't have to laugh a lot, and I'll still tickle you from time to time. How about that?"

Kurt huffed. "I know I'm not going to win this fight, but just make sure you don't mess up my clothes. Or do it in front of people, ever. I will murder you if you _ever_ do that in front of people." Blaine nodded and smiled. Kurt sat there for a minute before looking at Blaine slyly. "Are you tickilish Blainey?"

Blaine raised his hands in defense, a smile playing at his face. "I am actually. Gonna get me back?"

Kurt moved slowly closer to Blaine, until their faces were a mere inches. "I will, when you least expect it." Blaine blinked and licked his lips unconsciously, his thoughts being cleared when Kurt's warm breath ghosted across his face, his eyes staring into Kurt's ever-so-bright blue ones. Kurt closed the space between them only long enough to nib at Blaine's lower lip, which made Blaine let out a sigh. "...Like now."

It took Blaine up to the split second before it happened to realize Kurt was about to do. Then, suddenly, Kurt was ontop of him, holding him down like Blaine had done earlier, tickiling him. Blaine was quickly consumed in a fit of laughter, and even though the tickling was sorta painful, Blaine was enjoying himself.

When Kurt finally stopped ambushing Blaine, he rested his arms on either side of Blaine, still straddeling his knees. "Gotcha." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine laughed and sat up, Kurt now sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's back to keep him from toppling backwards. "Yep, you got me. Can I have that kiss you teased me with earlier?"

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Blaine pulled away slightly when the need for air became apparent. "If this is what I get, we'll have to have tickle fights more often."

* * *

Drabble **Drabble 1, down! Hope you guys enjoyed. I will be accepting request, but I do have quite a few ideas lined up. I probably won't update a lot, because I just started high school and it's completely overloading, but I will get to this when I can!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**-Saun**


	2. Sick Day

_Sick Day_

* * *

"I hate this." Kurt sniffled, his head laying in Blaine's lap.

"I know you do." Blaine said idly, fingers running through Kurt's uncombed hair.

Kurt rolled over onto his other side so he could look up at Blaine. "You know, I blame you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Yeah? And why's that?"

Kurt closed his eyes when Blaine started playing with his bangs. "If you hadn't been so determined to play in the rain, maybe I wouldn't have gotten sick."

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. He had said the same thing 2 times before, but he didn't seem to realize it. And it had been like this all day, ever since Blaine got there. Kurt just curled up against him, with light and sometimes repetitive conversations. Every now and then Kurt would doze off for a while and Blaine would sneak away, getting more tissues, cough drops, medicine, whatever he felt Kurt would need when he woke up. And when he'd return, Kurt would be blinking blurily at him, letting out a yawned "You left me."

Blaine would just crawl back into Kurt's bed, pull Kurt close, hand him another tissue or whatever, and say "But I came back." And Kurt would chuckle, pop the cough drop into his mouth, and cuddle back up to Blaine.

Back in present tense, Kurt was coughing into Blaine's chest. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back gently, gently shushing him. Once the coughing fit ended Kurt looked up at Blaine, blue eyes shinning. "Thank you for staying with me, even though I've done nothing but be sick and sleep all day. There are so many better things you could've done today then sit around with me."

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair again, pulling the blankets up around Kurt's shoulder. "There's no place I'd rather be. It's not very often you get to see The Kurt Hummel without his hair and skin routine complete."

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest. "I probably look horrible."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair again. "Even if you did, which you don't, it's just another side of you that only I get to see, and I love that." He leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I love you."

Kurt turned his head and pressed a kiss to Blaine's colar bone. "I love you too."

* * *

**Ugh. Any of my regular readers know that I suck at endings. Bleck. Hopefully you guys liked this, even though it kinda sucked. -_- I'll get better the more I write, cross my heart! I'm out of my game, so just give it time, and hopefully I'll be writing less sucky drabbles soon. :D**

**Review!**

**-Saun**


	3. Broken Leg

**Okay, so this one does take place during _Season 3_, in which Kurt and Blaine both go to McKinnley.**

* * *

Blaine was seriously getting worried. It was almost 8 and Kurt still hadn't shown up to school. Even Finn had shown up a good 20 minutes ago saying that Kurt told him to go on ahead; his alarm didn't go off so Finn had to get him up. Blaine understood of course and continued waiting for Kurt outside the school, but as 8 o'clock got closer and closer, Blaine started to wonder if Kurt was actually going to be late for school.

So, Blaine decided to call him.

And when it went straight to voicemail, Blaine got seriously worried. Kurt's phone was either glued to his hand, or on its charger. It was never off, which meant that it never meant it went straight to voicemail.

Now, all Blaine could think about was Kurt having gotten in a wreck somewhere on his way to school, because if he knew Kurt, he would not want to be late for school, which meant Kurt might've done some speeding, which meant that he could've been in a wreck, and now he could be in an ambulance, or on the side of the road somewhere, surround by crushing metal, and he would be bleeding and-

Yeah, there was no way Blaine was going to be able to sit through 1st period with those thoughts going through his head.

Blaine quickly jumped back in his car, and headed down the roads he knew Kurt took, scanning everywhere for a sight of the blue-eyed boy or his car.

But, soon, Blaine was pulling into the drive way, and upon seeing Kurt's car still there, it only made Blaine furrow his eyebrows in confusion. How late was Kurt running?

He pulled the key out the ignition and opened the door, heading up the pathway to the front door. He knocked a few times, and when a minute or two passed with no answer, he tested the doorknob, which was unlocked. He didn't feel right just walking in, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he pushed the door open and stepped in. "Kurt?" He called. "Are you here?"

It wasn't long before he got a response that got him sprinting through the house. "Blaine?" It was Kurt's voice, but it was shaky and thick. "I need help." And Blaine was off.

He turned down the hallway that led to the stairs that went up to the bedrooms. Kurt was sitting on the floor in front of the last step, his eyes swollen and blood shot, tears still falling every now and then, and he was clutching his left leg, which had a jacket thrown over it, but Blaine could see the blood that was seeping through it. Kurt was staring up at him, all blue-eyed and scared, and obviously in pain. "I fell." He stated simply.

Blaine dropped down next to him. "Yeah, babe, I can see that. How far you fall?"

Kurt pointed up to the top of the stairs. "I think I twisted my ankle, because it bent weirdly when I took the first step, and the rest was gravity taking control."

Blaine gently put his hands were Kurt's were, gently moving them. "Why didn't you call anyone?" He asked, and he started looking over Kurt's leg.

Kurt looked from where he was watching Blaine closely back to the stairs. "I dropped my phone when- ow Blaine! That hurts!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, sheepish. It was obviously bent in a way it shouldn't have been, but Blaine was just looking, or poking, a little closer. "It's broken." Blaine stated. "We have to get you to the hospital."

Kurt's eyes widened, Blaine knew he didn't like hospitals, but he looked back down at his leg and winced. "Yeah, okay, but obviously I'm not able to get up."

Blaine nodded, wrapped the jacket more firmly around Kurt's leg (which caused a few cries of pain from Kurt) and stood up before crouching back down. "Wrap your arms around me, I'll carry you." Kurt stared at him, eyes wide and already watering at the thought of moving his jarred leg. He blinked, wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Be careful." He whispered into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine nodded and planted a soft kiss to Kurt's head before wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle, and under Kurt's knees, which caused Kurt to bite into Blaine's shoulder, only to bite painfully hard, and letting out a muffled scream as Blaine lifted him from the ground. Blaine could feel Kurt crying gently into his shoulder as he, as gently as he could, carried him through the house.

It was a task, getting Kurt into the back seat, but soon they were on their way to the hospital, Blaine checking in the mirror every now and then to look at Kurt, who was biting his bottom lip and staring out the window, tears still falling every now and then.

They pulled into the hospital, under the big red words that said EMERGANCY, and Blaine wasn't quite sure if this could be counted as an emergency or not, but as he got Kurt out of the car and back into his bridal style hold, he couldn't really care. Kurt was in a great deal of pain, and Blaine sure was treating it like an emergency.

As he walked in, he was quickly met by a nurse, who called for a stretcher, and he explained what had happened. And before he knew it, Kurt was being whisked away to X-ray. He used the time he spent in the waiting room to text Finn, telling him what happened, and to inform Burt and Carole, and asking if he could collect his and Kurt's work for the day.

Eventually, a nurse came and got him, saying that they needed to give Kurt a shot to reduce the pain so they could set the bone back, but he was absolutely refusing. Blaine didn't hear much after that has he followed the nurse through the long, evilly white hallways.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as he walked into the room the nurse lead him too. Kurt looked up and smiled when he saw Blaine approaching him. Blaine quickly took his hand and kissed it lightly. "How are you?"

"They're trying to make me take a shot." Kurt pouted, and Blaine almost laughed.

"Yeah babe, I know they are, but you have to take it." Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, so Blaine quickly added, "The sooner you take it, the sooner they'll be able to give you a cast, and then I'll be able to be the first one to sign it." Kurt huffed, but nodded, and Blaine smiled at the nurse, who smiled back and walked past the curtain that was on the other side of Kurt. Blaine could feel Kurt tensing, so he smiled and said, "So, what color cast you plan on getting?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh my, I haven't even thought about that! I don't want the color to clash with my outfit!"

Blaine chuckled. "You have so many different outfits; you probably have enough to go with any color you pick."

Kurt laughed and went back to thinking, muttering stuff every now and then and Blaine just watched, chuckling at his boyfriend.

When the nurse came back with the shot, Kurt closed his eyes tightly and held onto Blaine's hand like life depended on it. He winced as the needle broke his skin, and let out a small "Ow." as the medicine set under his skin. They let the medicine settle for a few minutes before a doctor came back, ready to set the bone back in place.

Kurt looked between the doctor and his legs with terrified eyes, so Blaine gently poked him on the shoulder, making him turn. Blaine pulled him into a light kiss, which distracted Kurt long enough, that he only pulled away with a gasp when he felt his leg turn quickly. He winced slightly, but Blaine pecked him on the lips again before pulling back. "Done!" He said, making Kurt and the doctor laugh.

* * *

Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was snuggled against his chest, sleeping. They were back in Kurt's bedroom, cuddle in his bed watching Sleepless in Seattle. Kurt had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago, which left Blaine just playing lightly with his hair. He looked down at the, white, cast that was propped up on a pillow, with red letters scribbled front and center.

_Don't ever do this again._

_Love Blaine._


	4. Scared

**I think you can basically put this in any time period between the end of Season 2 and the summer after Season 3. Let your imagination flow with this chapter, because it's all dialogue!**

* * *

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am."

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm trying not to think about what could go wrong."

"...Right..."

"..."

"What if they do?"

"Huh?"

"What if things do go wrong?"

"...I don't want to think about it."

"I'm serious, though. I'm terrified, but we have to think of all the outcomes."

"Things going wrong isn't one of the options."

"But-"

"No, I refuse to lose you over this. We're going to over come it by a million miles, and rub it in anybody who doubted's face."

"..."

"I can feel you laughing."

"That's because sometimes you can be really ridiculous."

"True, but I'm completely serious. We're going to beat this, we're going to beat this together, and when it's finally over we will be together forever, I promise."

"..."

"What?"

"...Just...forever is a really long time."

"Yes, it is."

"Forever is a *really* long time. It's like...forever."

"And I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else."

"..."

"That's a good thing right? I'm not saying something really stupid right now?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you crying?"

"'M not...And you just promised forever."

"Yep. Is that bad?"

"No, no, just...I love you."

"I love you too, forever."


	5. Hair Gel

**Okay! Starting with the prompt ideas! Woo-hoo!**

**This idea, which made me laugh when I first read it, was giving to me by **_**RachyIsMe: You should do a drabble where Kurt literally rips the hair gel out of Blanes hands, because face it, we all love curly Blaine!**_

**We do...Or, at least, I do, a lot!**

_**Set after Prom-asaurus.**_

* * *

_Hair Gel_

* * *

Kurt woke up lightly, feeling warmth surrounding him. Keeping his eyes shut, he tired to figure out why this warmth felt so much...cozier than normal. But then his surroundings were tightening around him, and he panicked slightly, then he realizing it was a pair of arms around him, and he felt the panic wash away when he remembered Blaine had stayed the night last night.

Kurt smiled to himself and snuggled deeper against the body next to him, and memories of watching movies and Blaine (finally!) letting Kurt do his hair, ran through his mind. Kurt made him go take a shower, intstructed him on what to use and how to use it, and then he sat him down and just played with the curly hair. Blaine sulked for the first few minutes, grumbling about how it looks horrible with his gel, but then Kurt pointed the hair dryer in his face and he shut up rather quickly, although he sulked for a while longer. Kurt just ignored him.

Kurt's thoughts trailed off after that, and soon he realized he had this weird feeling crawling along his back. With some reluctance, he opened his eyes open and looked up, only to see Blaine staring at him. Kurt jumped sky-high, hiding back against Blaine's chest as he felt the boy start chuckling. "You scared me!" Kurt whined, looking back up at Blaine.

Blaine kept chuckling. "I'm sorry, you just look so cute when your asleep, I couldn't think to wake you."

Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the shoulder before rolling over and off the bed. He stood up quickly and laughed at the utterly-confused look on Blaine's face. "The edge of the bed got closer." Kurt laughed, walking away to start his morning reutine, hearing Blaine chuckling behind him.

* * *

Kurt walked into his bedroom to check on Blaine, still rubbing some mousturizer into his skin with a washcloth, when he saw Blaine pouring some hair gel into his hand. "No you don't!" Kurt said, using his long legs to his advantage and grabbing the gel out of Blaine's hand.

Blaine was staring up at him, still in shock. "What?" He asked blankly.

Kurt wiped the gel out of Blaine's hair with his washcloth. "You're not gelling your hair today."

Blaine looked up to him with wide eyes. "But- But Kurt-"

Kurt gave him that _look. _The _look_ that he copied from Blaine, but worked so much better for him. The _look_ where he widened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip slightly, tilting his head slightly. Blaine mentally cursed. Kurt never puppy dog eyed anybody, usually one for putting up with an argument. But this way, Blaine caved a lot faster, and Kurt could go wash the drying-mousturizer off his face, because it was beginning to feel funny.

Blaine huffed and turned his glare to the floor. Kurt let out a small "Yay!" before running off again. Blaine turned and walked over, falling face first onto the bed.

When Kurt returned a few minutes later to grab clothes, he looked down at Blaine. "Are you going to mope all day?"

"Yes." Came Blaine's mumbled reply from the center of the bed.

Kurt sighed and laid the clothes he had been gathering over the back of his desk chair before going over to bed and crawling up next to Blaine. He started running his fingers through Blaine's curls, smiling at the feeling. "Please stop pouting. You, like, half as cute when you pout."

Blaine chuckled lightly and turned to look at Kurt. He smiled slightly, making Kurt grin widely, which of course had to make Blaine smile widely too. "There, am I cute now?"

Kurt chuckled and pecked Blaine's nose. "Yes, now, I'm going to go get dressed, I recommend you do the same, some of your clothes are still in my closet." Blaine blushed and Kurt pecked him on the lip before grabbing the clothes he had laid out and walking away.

* * *

Once both boys were properly dressed, they headed on downstairs for breakfast which Kurt started cooking. Blaine laid his head down on the table as he watched Kurt run around. And when Kurt turned around the check, Blaine had fallen back asleep. Chuckling lightly, Kurt looked over at the flour that was still out since he was making pancakes. He bit his lips, looking between Blaine and the flour, and the potential mess it could make.

But, he finally decided that he could always just clean up the mess, but he may never again get the chance to cover a sleeping Blaine with flour...

Oh, Blaine was going to hate him when he woke up.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I hope you liked RachyIsMe! If you didn't, I can try again?**

**Keep the prompts coming! This one was so much fun to do, even though it was a little short, sorry. I hope you all liked it! Leave a review, pretty please.**

**-Saun**


End file.
